


Night Off

by WandersUnderStarlight



Series: What Makes A Monster [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight
Summary: An outsider’s perspective.





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> And now something slightly different. Just a short little snippet.

Swindle grinned as the thumping bass beat of the nightclub’s loud dance music thrummed through his struts. The incubus surveyed the room hungrily. It was the first time the demon had traveled to Iacon for business and the first time he’d been part of the cosmopolitan city’s dark-cycle. _Swerve’s Bar and Dance Club_ did not disappoint. There was practically a banquet of different frame types to choose from and Swindle was certain he could get any of these bots to agree to a good frag. There were perks to being a demon, after all.

But who to choose?

Oh sure, he should have done the proper thing and gone to the city’s Neutral Ground first to introduce himself and make sure he wasn’t going to intrude on anybot’s territory, but one little indulgence wasn’t going to hurt anybot. Well, if nobot found out, it wouldn’t hurt him. Besides he’d decided long ago that it was better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission.

His optics roved and then settled on a small Polyhexian. The mech looked lost in the music, dancing freely and wild, blue visor offline. All curves and gleaming paint. Black blending into shadows and white reflecting the changing rainbow of strobe lights. Blue and red racing stripes curved enticingly down his hood as accents.

Swindle tapped into his othersight. No need to have a nasty surprise if the mech turned out to be another other-worlder. The Polyhexian didn’t appear to be, but there was a sort of attractive power radiating out from him that Swindle found fascinating.

_Target acquired._ Swindle though gleefully.

He began to wind his way through the close press of frames, drawing closer to that pretty, dancing frame. He could already imagine what it would look like during interface. He was going to feed well this dark-cycle.

At least that what he was thinking until, just out of reach of his conquest, another bot stepped out of the crowd and came up behind the Polyhexian. The mech was Praxian, bigger than Swindle’s chosen meal, with large doorwings that the mech flared out to force those around him to give way. His color scheme seemed almost the opposite of the Polyhexian, white-to-black to black-to-white, the only splash of color from the vibrant red chevron that crowned his helm. It certainly made for a pretty picture when the Praxian encircled his arms around the Polyhexian’s waist from behind.

The Polyhexian turned in the circle of the Praxian’s arms, visor lighting. His face broke out into a wide smile; beautiful and welcoming. He looped his arms over the Praxian’s neck, rubbing their frames together, leaning up to kiss the bigger mech. Then they began to move together. The Praxian didn’t so much dance as sway with the Polyhexian, letting the mech set their tempo.

It only served to highlight the alluring, lithe frame of the Polyhexian, grounded by the nearly unmoving powerful pursuit frame.

Swindle’s othersight was still active, so he could see the way the Praxian’s aura coalesced around his helm in a canine shape. 

Beastformer.

Pity. His pretty conquest was obviously taken. And beastformers were notoriously possessive of their mates so there probably wouldn’t be any way to insert himself for a threesome. He’d have to do some more hunting.

Just as he was about to turn away, the Praxian looked up from his mate and right at Swindle. His optics bled gold, nearly unnoticeable in the flashing lights. Despite the color, they were cold as they stared him down.

Uh, well, looks like he’d been spotted, but he hadn’t done anything, so no harm, no foul, right?

He turned. There were more sets of gold optics alight in helms surrounded by that canine shape. All staring at him.

Well, scrap. Was that Praxian the alpha?

A large servo landed on his shoulder pauldron. He turned again, to tell whoever it was off, and had to look up quite a ways. A green and purple construction bot with a red visor frowned down at him. A distinctly _felida_ shape rose from his aura. 

_What?_

The visor turned gold. “What do you want with our Keeper?” The mech rumble just loud enough for Swindle to hear him over the pounding music.

_Our... Keeper…? Oh Frag._

This was not a good way to make a good first impression.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is Carry On Dancing by Savage Garden.


End file.
